Mon incroyable fiancé
by quatre8ss
Summary: Il existe plusieurs mots servant à désigner le célèbre Harry Potter… mais jamais Draco Malfoy n'aurait pensé un jour utiliser celui-ci pour parler de sa Némésis : fiancé…
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :**** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling... **

**Pairing :** **HP/DM **

**Genre :** **Policier - Post Poudlard (Ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue) **

**Rating :**** K+ **

**Résumé** : Il existe plusieurs mots servant à désigner le célèbre Harry Potter… mais jamais Draco Malfoy n'aurait pensé un jour utiliser celui-ci pour parler de sa Némésis : fiancé…

**NdSs :** Bonjour ! Je suis ravie de vous dévoiler mon nouveau projet d'écriture. J'espère que vous trouverez cette histoire divertissante. N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

**Mon incroyable fiancé**

Il existe plusieurs mots servant à désigner le célèbre Harry Potter : le Survivant, le Balafré, l'Élu ou encore ceux préférés de Draco Malfoy, au temps de Poudlard : Saint Potty.

Les surnoms ne manquent pas, mais jamais Draco Malfoy n'aurait pensé un jour utiliser celui-ci pour parler de sa Némésis : fiancé…

**Ooo Prologue ooO**

Harry Potter se réveilla doucement, l'esprit brumeux. Il ne se rappelait pas s'être endormi. Encore moins tout habillé d'un smoking avec une cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Il avait trente ans, ça faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds à Poudlard. Alors pourquoi était-il accoutré de la sorte ? Bizarre. Bien sûr, il lui était arrivé de ressortir de son placard son uniforme d'école et de l'enfiler. C'était un fantasme comme un autre. Seulement, il ne fréquentait personne, avait-il fait une rencontre ? C'était possible. D'autant plus qu'en y regardant de plus près, il n'était pas dans son lit. Mais sur un matelas à ressorts posé à même le sol.

Il tourna la tête et voulut se redresser, mais un bras posé (qui, après un comptage minutieux, n'était définitivement pas le sien) sur son ventre le fit arrêter tout mouvement. Harry remarqua que la situation devenait de plus en plus étrange, lorsqu'il leva son bras droit. Il portait à son annulaire une bague en argent entrelacée avec une tête de serpent pointée vers lui. Il mit quelques instants pour se souvenir que ça, c'était normal. Compliqué à expliquer, mais néanmoins normal. Cependant, ce qui ne l'était pas, était ce qui entourait son poignet : Des menottes. Ses menottes d'Auror, plus précisément. Il était menotté à une personne.

Le Gryffondor tourna la tête de l'autre côté et, sa surprise passée, sourit brièvement en reconnaissant Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier choisit ce moment précis pour reprendre conscience. Il papillonna des yeux et regarda Harry avec sérénité pendant cinq secondes avant de se redresser brusquement et de se lever, obligeant Harry à en faire de même s'il ne voulait pas finir avec un bras estropié, pour analyser la situation.

Le moment de quiétude était définitivement terminé et Draco se lança alors dans un interrogatoire :

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est menottés ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Malfoy n'était pas satisfait par ces réponses. Mais il allait devoir s'en contenter car c'est tout ce que pouvait lui dire Harry. De toute évidence, quelqu'un leur avait lancé un sort ou leur avait fait prendre une potion, puis les avait menottés et enfermés dans une petite pièce peu éclairée. Mais qui et pourquoi ? Là encore, Harry n'avait pas d'explication à fournir.

Il vit Draco fouiller dans ses poches. Harry en fit de même, malgré le fait qu'il se doutait du verdict : effectivement, aucun d'eux n'avait de baguette.

Par contre, Draco trouva un petit carton d'invitation à son nom dans l'une de ses poches ayant pour intitulé :

_Poudlard_

_Promotion de 1991- 1997  
_

Les deux sorciers s'échangèrent un regard illuminé.

« La réunion d'anciens élèves ! s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson. »

Ils s'en souvenaient maintenant. Ça expliquait déjà leur costume respectif. C'était encore flou, mais leur mémoire reviendrait.

Draco enchaîna alors :

« Bien, reprenons depuis le début : de quoi te souviens-tu ?

- Je ne rappelle pas grand chose de la soirée. Toi ? »

Après un petit moment, Draco hocha de la tête en signe de négation.

Harry s'écria alors :

« Ah si ! Je me souviens clairement que nous étions chez toi, avant cette fête, puis… »

Draco le regarda intensément attendant la suite.

« Ton père ! » s'exclama soudain Harry.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Mon père ? Mais qu'est-ce que mon père vient faire là-dedans ? »

**A suivre…**


	2. Il me Hait

**Disclaimer :**** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling... ****Les titres anglais sont inspirés de ceux d'épisodes de l'excellente série _How I met your mother. _**

**Pairing :** **HP/DM **

**Genre :** **Policier - Post Poudlard (Ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue) **

**Rating :**** K+ **

**NdSs** : Bonjour ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait attendre trop longtemps pour ce nouveau chapitre.

Merci à **Amandyne **et à **Kisis **pour leur review (anonyme) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Ooo FCdTdDM ooO**

**Mon incroyable fiancé**

**Chapitre 1 : Il me Hait - Wizarding world's best couple**

**Flash-back**

_~ WIZARDING WORLD'S BEST COUPLE ~_

_HARRY POTTER ET DRACO MALFOY AMOUREUX ! _

_[…] Il existe plusieurs mots servant à désigner le célèbre Harry Potter : le Survivant, le Balafré, l'Élu ou encore ceux préférés de Draco Malfoy, au temps de Poudlard : Saint Potty. _

_Les surnoms ne manquent pas, mais jamais Draco Malfoy n'aurait pensé un jour utiliser celui-ci pour parler de sa Némésis : fiancé… […]_

_HP : Un seul mot pour le désigner ? (Il réfléchit) Élégance. _

_RS : Et vous ? _

_DM : Impétuosité (clin d'œil) _

_RS : Quelle est la qualité que vous lui enviez ? _

_DM : Je crois que c'est son courage. Un vrai Gryffondor ! (rires) _

_RS : Quel est son plus grand défaut ?_

_DM : Hm, c'est une tête brûlée. Mais c'est ce qui me plaît en lui. Il ne doit rien à personne et dès qu'il a une idée en tête, difficile… non, impossible de lui faire changer d'avis. _

_RS : Dernière question : Tous nos lecteurs connaissent votre passé pour le moins conflictuel. Vous l'avez dit vous-même, vous étiez deux « ennemis », qu'est-ce qui a changé ?_

_(Les deux jeunes hommes échangent un regard complice) _

_HP : De la haine à l'amour, il n'y a souvent qu'un pas. **(1)** Qui saurait dire avec exactitude où se situe la frontière entre les deux ? Chercher l'autre du regard chaque fois que l'on entre dans une pièce vouloir à tout prix attirer son attention prononcer son nom au moins une fois dans chaque conversation faire en sorte d'être au centre de ses préoccupations sentir l'adrénaline monter lorsqu'un contact physique est imminent et j'en passe... En y regardant de plus près, ce qui suggérerait une animosité cacherait en fait bien plus. Cela est connu depuis la nuit des temps : deux êtres voués à se haïr le font avec une passion tout aussi, sinon plus, dévorante que celle qui anime deux amants. L'héroïne finit d'ailleurs toujours par tomber amoureuse de celui qu'elle prétend détester. C'est dans l'ordre logique des choses, alors pourquoi s'en cacher ? Nous avons toujours senti ce lien entre nous. Il nous aura fallu un certain temps, mais l'important est d'avoir franchi le cap. Voilà pourquoi nous avons voulu faire partager notre bonheur. » _

_C'est sur ces belles paroles que Harry Potter achève l'interview exclusive menée par mes soins. Autant vous dire, chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, que l'équipe présente pour recueillir les propos de ce couple hors norme, et moi-même, étions sous le charme le plus complet. Je pense que même le plus sceptique sera convaincu de la véracité de leur histoire d'amour. Je suis prête à parier ma place si vous doutez encore qu'il n'y ait pas quelques sentiments amoureux authentiques entre eux. _

_La rédaction de Sorcière Hebdo et de La Gazette du Sorcier se joignent à moi pour souhaiter tous nos vœux de bonheur à Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, le meilleur couple du monde sorcier… _

~ Propos recueillis par R.S. ~

**Ooo FCdTdDM** **ooO**

**Deux jours plus tard… Quelque part à Paris…**

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy se considérait comme un homme capable d'un self-contrôle sans failles, dans n'importe quelle situation. Il s'était retrouvé dans maintes postures où les émotions humaines les plus primaires auraient pu prendre le dessus sur lui. Pourtant, il avait su les enfuir au plus profond de son être.

Du moins, c'était le cas jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'était à prévoir : contenir ses émotions n'avait rien de bon. Un jour ou l'autre, tout finissait par déborder. (Comme sa tasse de thé qu'il se servait, quelques minutes auparavant, alors qu'il dépliait son journal à la première page.) Lucius Malfoy en faisait l'expérience en ce doux matin d'hiver. Un flot d'émotions l'avait submergé en quelques minutes :

Le rire, en lisant le gros titre du journal. Cela devait être une vaste blague, avait-il pensé. Son fils et Potter étaient « ennemis » et non pas cet autre mot imprimé en grosse lettre qui lui brûlait encore la rétine.

La curiosité avait pris le relais. Quelle autre absurdité lui réservait cet article de… une, deux, trois, quatre pages ?

Puis un doute l'avait traversé en voyant les photos jointes au texte, mêlé à une admiration moindre. Le trucage était assez réaliste. Lucius aurait même volontiers félicité ce Crivey pour son talent de photographe…s'il ne s'agissait de son fils et de Potter (_Potter_ !) dans une position si … et aussi… brrr, ça lui faisait encore froid dans le dos.

Enfin une colère sourde l'assaillit en lisant l'interview. Ses doigts froissèrent le papier un instant (qui dura bien dix minutes, en réalité), puis il le replia soigneusement et le posa au coin de la table, avant de reprendre le cours normal de son petit-déjeuner, ne laissant plus rien paraître de ses émotions, à part un très, très léger tic nerveux au niveau de l'arcade sourcilière gauche.

Narcissa Malfoy hésita à dire quoi que ce soit. Elle avait observé son mari, angoissée et inquiète (Lucius était passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel), découvrir l'article qu'elle avait elle-même lu un peu plus tôt dans la matinée.

Finalement Lucius, après avoir bu une longue gorgée de son thé, interpella son elfe de maison :

« Que peut faire Salazar pour votre service, Maître Malfoy ? s'inclina l'elfe.

- Prépare la cheminée.

- Tout de suite. Quelle destination Maître ?

- Londres. »

**Ooo FCdTdDM** **ooO**

**Le même jour… Quelque part à Londres – Quartier Sorcier**

Les premiers flocons de neige de la journée s'abattirent sur le quartier sorcier de Londres. Plusieurs options s'offraient aux passants : admirer les vitrines illuminées par les décorations des fêtes de fin d'année et se laisser tenter par des achats ou encore se réfugier dans un pub pour se réchauffer. Ou alors tout simplement rentrer chez soi, après une journée de travail. C'est cette troisième option qui avait amené Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy à se balader dans la rue. Ils marchaient tranquillement, main dans la main, tout en s'échangeant de temps en temps des regards ou quelques mots chuchotés au creux de l'oreille.

Arrivés devant la porte de l'immeuble du blond, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques instants pour se dire une dernière confidence qui arracha un sourire à Harry. Ce dernier se colla contre le blond et enserra sa taille un bref instant. Plusieurs flashs d'appareils photo crépitèrent à divers coins de la rue. Draco se recula légèrement, poussant la porte avec son dos et tirant délicatement sur le pan de l'écharpe de l'autre pour l'inviter à le suivre. La porte d'entrée se referma derrière eux, laissant les murmures de la rue se répandre.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur, Harry et Draco s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Le brun appuya sur le bouton du quatrième étage en demandant :

« Alors, tu crois qu'ils ont gobé notre histoire ?

- Évidemment, tu as vu comme moi leur tête au Ministère. Ils nous dévisageaient tous. Il ne reste plus qu'à convaincre les autres ce soir et le tour sera joué. Et puis pourquoi crois-tu qu'il y a des paparazzis qui nous surveillent ? L'article était une bonne idée, finalement.

- Je te l'avais bien dit.

- C'est vrai, j'oubliais : Tu adores voir ton nom en première page.

- C'est faux ! Et tu le sais très bien ! »

Malfoy leva simplement les yeux au ciel, peu convaincu. Harry manqua ce geste car la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit à l'étage demandé. Il prit simplement le blond par la main, un peu plus brutalement qu'il n'aurait dû, mais la remarque de Malfoy l'avait agacé, et ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement situé tout au fond du couloir. Un voisin croisa leur chemin et les salua.

« Tu as les mains moites, Potter, maugréa le blond alors que son voisin de palier était suffisamment éloigné.

- Crois-moi, ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir que devoir tenir ta main gelée. Ça me fait penser que la prochaine fois que tu me mets une main aux fesses, je n'hésiterai pas à te démembrer le bras.

- Et compromettre ton enquête ? J'en doute, Potter.

- Je le démembrerai après l'enquête, crétin !

- Idiot toi-même.

- Je te hais.

- Argh, vivement que cette mission se termine, j'en ai ma claque de te voir squatter mon appartement !

- Eh bien, pour une fois je partage ton avis, Malfoy ! »

S'arrêtant devant la porte, Draco lâcha de sa voix traînante : « Potter, tu peux me lâcher la main. Il n'y a plus personne qui peut nous voir ici.

- Sort ta baguette. On n'est pas seuls, l'informa à voix basse le brun, se tenant prêt à se défendre d'une attaque éventuelle et libérant la main du Serpentard.

Draco suivit ses directives, même s'il trouvait l'autre un peu paranoïaque. _Et puis d'abord, comment pouvait-il savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un dans __**son **__appartement ? _Il déverrouilla la porte puis l'ouvrit à la volée en lançant un '_lumos'_ qui éclaira toute la pièce. Harry, quant à lui, lança un '_stupefix'_ sur la personne qui s'était effectivement introduite sans autorisation dans l'appartement.  
Mais son sort fut dévié par l'intrus qui n'était autre que…

« Père ! s'étonna Draco en stoppant Potter qui était prêt à contre-attaquer. Père, que faites-vous ici ? »

**Fin du flash-back**

**OooooO**

« Comment as-tu su qu'il était là ?

- Tout simplement avec un _Hominum_ _Revelio._ Un, deux, trois. »

Harry et Draco s'élancèrent pour la quatrième fois en même temps vers la porte pour tenter de la défoncer. En vain.

« Je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais je le faisais à chaque fois. C'est une procédure de routine.

- Pour quelqu'un qui me déteste, je remarque que tu prends ton job très à cœur. Ah non Potter, moi, j'abandonne, ça ne sert à rien de continuer, annonça Draco en se frottant l'épaule, douloureuse et reprenant son souffle. »

Harry se résigna à ne pas continuer. Il suivit l'autre homme et rétorqua à propos de la première remarque du blond :

« Ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'apprécie pas, que je ne dois pas faire mon travail correctement. Et pour te dire la vérité, ça m'embêterait de te voir mourir. »

Harry enchaîna, ne laissant pas le temps à Draco (qui s'était arrêté de marcher à deux pas du matelas en entendant ces paroles) de répliquer :

« Tu n'imagines pas la paperasse que je devrais me coltiner si ça devait arriver pendant mes heures de surveillance. »

Draco éleva son bras libre pour assener un coup de poing à Potter. Cependant sa tentative s'avéra être un échec car Harry le para et ne sachant comment cela se produisit, Draco se retrouva plaqué au sol, face contre le matelas, mains dans le dos. Il oubliait parfois qu'ils n'étaient plus collégiens mais des adultes et surtout que Potter avait suivi un entraînement d'Auror.

Draco remua sous Potter dans une vaine tentative pour se dégager. C'était la seconde fois que Potter le mettait dans cette position. La première, c'était quand il avait été au Ministère… Minute, ça, ça pouvait attendre. En revanche, Draco avait besoin d'une explication sur la situation présente ; accessoirement que Potter le libère aussi et lui présente des excuses, mais ça il savait que ce n'était pas une option, alors il demanda :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter ? »

Que faisait Potter ? À la surprise de Draco, ce dernier avait relâché légèrement son emprise, sans toutefois daigner se lever, et s'était excusé : « Ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée, vieux réflexe d'Auror et blablabla » Le tout dit de façon monocorde. Peu crédible dans l'esprit de Draco. L'ancien Serpentard remarqua la main de Potter posée près de son visage, sur le matelas. Main qui tâtait le matelas, le faisant couiner par endroits. D'où sa question première : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter ? »

L'interpellé n'avait pas daigné répondre.

« Si je te dérange, tu me le dis » lâcha alors Draco avec agacement, puis ajouta avec insistance : « Potter, t'es lourd. »

Était-ce cette dernière remarque qui fit enfin réagir Harry ? Draco n'en savait rien. L'important était qu'au moins maintenant, il pouvait se redresser.

« Aide-moi » fit Potter en agrippant le matelas. Draco aurait voulu l'envoyer se faire voir chez les Détraqueurs, mais ce que lui annonça par la suite Harry le fit changer d'avis et il coopéra à sa demande : « Je sais comment enlever les menottes. »

**A suivre…**

**NdSs** : **Alors, ça vous a plu ? **

*Quatre8ss se planque derrière un parapluie pour éviter de se prendre un autre lancer de fruits et attend vos impressions avec impatience *

**(1) © rickiss :) **


End file.
